staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Kwietnia 2007
TVP 1 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 29; serial TVP 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 06:55 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Studio 5-10-15 - studio 08:30 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 26 W stronę gwiazd (Vers les Etoiles); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:25 Studio 5-10-15 - studio 09:45 Kadra 2012; magazyn 10:00 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Latanie; magazyn 10:20 Studio 5-10-15 - studio 10:35 Kogutto - odc. 16; magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Siedmiu wspaniałych II - Wendeta, odc. 4 (Magnificent Seven II, ep. 5, Vendetta); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 11:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Po trochu o grochu 12:15 Zwierzęta świata - Satoyama - tajemnicza wodna kraina cz. 2 (Satoyama - Japan's Secret Watergarden) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2004) 12:45 Budzimy do życia - odc. 3; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Przed Eurowizją - 2 13:25 Od przedszkola do Opola - Robert Rozmus 14:00 Kochana mamusia (Mothertime); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 15:50 Sekrety Rodzinne - odc. 2; talk-show 16:40 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Moda na Modę 17:35 Sąsiedzi - Tajemnicza historia; serial komediowy TVP 18:05 27. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Grzegorz Halama-Oklasky; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 41 - txt str.777; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - odc. 1 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Land a Paw ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Lista Schindlera (Schindler's List) - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA, Polska (1993) 23:40 Męska rzecz... - Mam na imię Modesty (My Name Is Modesty); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.16 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.17, Popular); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.17 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.16, Surveillance); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 8 Przygoda na szosie 06:55 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 486; serial TVP 08:45 Śniadanie z Dwójką 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką - w tym Panorama: 9.45, 10.35 i Pogoda: 9.15,10.10,10.40 10:35 Sylvester Stallone - prawdziwy mężczyzna (Portrait Stallone - biography - Sylvester Stallone) - txt str.777 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 290 Nie wszystko da się kupić; serial TVP 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 74; serial TVP 13:20 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc. 17 (Little angels); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:00 Familiada - odc.1393 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 851 Rozwód jak w banku; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 15:55 Święta wojna - (262) Bercia Dworniok 16:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 46; serial komediowy TVP 16:55 Wielki Poker - odc. 5; teleturniej 17:50 Przebojowe Polki - prezentacje - (6) 17:55 Flesz Panorama 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter - magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa modna 20:00 Przebojowe Polki - (6); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:00 Mocne Kino - To ja złodziej; film fabularny 22:45 Słowo na niedzielę 22:55 Panorama 23:15 Pogoda 23:20 Sport Telegram 23:30 Sidła miłości (Body of evidence) 92'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1993) 01:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (423) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 06:40 Jesteśmy (194) 07:05 Tutenstein (26) - serial animowany, USA 2003 07:30 Hugo (107) - program dla dzieci 08:00 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (14/22) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 08:55 Pasjonaci (77) 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy, Polska 10:25 Debiutant - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 13:00 Formuła 1 kwalifikacje - formuła 1 14:00 Dom nie do poznania 3 (72) - reality show 14:45 Się kręci (3) - rozrywka 15:15 Radość życia (3) 15:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia (2) - rozrywka 16:45 I kto tu rządzi (3) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 17:15 I kto tu rządzi (4) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 17:45 Grasz, czy nie grasz (59) - teleturniej 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 13. posterunek (12) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają (6) - show 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:15 Bezsenność - thriller, USA 2002 tylko dla dorosłych 00:45 Przyzwoity przestępca - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy/USA 2000 tylko dla dorosłych 02:25 Dziewczyny w bikini (326) - quiz tylko dla dorosłych 04:25 Nocne randki - rozrywka tylko dla dorosłych 05:40 TV market TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Telesklep 07:35 Automaniak max 08:10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 11:30 Zakochajmy się jeszcze raz - koncert 12:50 Na Wspólnej (791) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 13:17 Na Wspólnej (792) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 13:44 Na Wspólnej (793) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 14:10 Szymon Majewski Show 4 - rozrywka 15:10 Taniec z gwiazdami 5 - rozrywka 16:45 Siłacze strongman - rozrywka 17:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywka 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Niania 4 (51/60) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 20:35 Kryminalni 6 (71) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2007 tylko dla dorosłych 21:45 Szakal - film sensacyjny, USA/Wielka Brytania/Francja 1997 tylko dla dorosłych 00:15 Kick boxer II - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 tylko dla dorosłych 02:05 Telesklep 02:25 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Regionalna 06:40 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 66; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:20 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Kurier; STEREO 01:40 Pogoda; STEREO 01:44 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:40 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:55 Qltura - QLTURA 14.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Z archiwum Kuriera - Kronika warszawska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 66; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 13.04.2007 godz.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Studio reportażu - Pamięć jest życiem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:10 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:20 Wiadomości sportowe - (14.04.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 W wielkim świecie - W wielkim świecie - odc. 108; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:45 Miasto w komie - Miasto w komie 1, prem. 11.04.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Qltura - QLTURA 14.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Studio reportażu - Spowiedź chuligana; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Trójka w kosmosie - KABARETOWA SCENA PRZYJACIÓŁ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe - (14.04.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:05 Kuźnia talentów - Kuźnia talentów prem. 13.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:20 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Kurier; STEREO 01:40 Pogoda; STEREO 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.50 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.35 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 07.00 Na topie - wywiad z... 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 10.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 10.30 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 11.00 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 11.30 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 12.00 Ja się zastrzelę (12) - serial 12.35 Brainsmasher - pogromca łbów - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 14.30 Pracująca dziewczyna (10) - serial komediowy 15.00 Siatkówka: Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz 17.20 Arabela (31) - serial familijny 18.00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen" (2) - serial dok. 19.05 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 19.35 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 20.05 Dziewięć miesięcy - komedia romantyczna, USA 1995 22.15 Automobilizm: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Bahrajnu - kwalifikacje 23.20 Kamieńska (7) - serial sens. 00.20 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.55 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.25 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.00 Na topie - wywiad z... 02.25 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 02.45 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 03.10 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 03.55 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 659; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 660; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 661; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 662; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Król Biebrzy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Święta wojna - The Kurczaks (246); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się .... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 4 - Fenomen; serial kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Polacy na Syberii - Nieprzewidywalna Kamczatka; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Anna Estreicher; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 37; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dobronosze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Złoty smak (193); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 279 Młoda starość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - W służbie Eskulapa, Marsa i Temidy; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dzika Polska - Królestwo; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Duże dzieci - 22; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wizyta Starszej Pani; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Nie tylko o ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Prószków - Pruszków - Łobez; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Serbołużyczanką jestem...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 441; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - O kowalu i diable; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Dolina Issy; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Przebojowe Polki - (5); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dubidu - odc. 23; quiz muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 441; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - O kowalu i diable; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Dolina Issy; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Dzika Polska - Królestwo; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Serbołużyczanką jestem...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 37; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Anna Estreicher; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Halka - Stanisław Moniuszko 128'; reż.:Maria Fołtyn; wyk.:T. Zacharczuk, W. Kuzmienko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Klasyka filmowa - Dzisiejsze czasy (Modern Times); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1936); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Dim 10'; film animowany; reż.:Marek Skrobecki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Media; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Głosy naszych czasów - Ian Bostridge (Voices of Our Time - Ian Bostridge); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - W Altanie - Aleksandra Gierymskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Bykowi chwała 13'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Papuziński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kino lektur szkolnych - Cham 80' kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Laco Adamik; wyk.:Piotr Szczepanik, Monika Niemczyk, Barbara Rachwalska, Helena Kowalczykowa, Halina Wyrodek, Franciszek Trzeciak, Jan Pietrzak, Bogdan Bentyn, Marian Dziędziel, Grześ Gawryluk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - rock w Opolu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Korzenie kultury - Uczta w kulturze cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Korzenie Kultury - reportaż - Babette i inni; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Korzenie kultury - Uczta w kulturze cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Uczta Babette (Babette's feast) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Dania (1987); reż.:Gabriel Axel; wyk.:Asta Esper Hagen Andersen, Stéphane Audran; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Bogini rocznik '67 (The goddess of 1967) 114'; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (2000); reż.:Clara Law; wyk.:Elise McCredie, Nicholas Hope, Rikiya Kurokawa, Rose Byrne, Tina Bursill, Dominic Condon, Tim McGarry, John Boxer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Wokalnego im. S. Moniuszki - 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Więcej niż fikcja - Najsłodszy dźwięk (The Sweetest Sound) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Alan Berliner; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Strefa - Izrael - live; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 01:20 Kino nocne - Julien Donkey - Boy (Julien Donkey - Boy) 95'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Harmony Korine; wyk.:Ewen Bremner, Chloë Sevigny, Werner Herzog, Evan Neumann, Joyce Korine; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Shadows - Kenny Werner & Oleś Trio; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie programu BBC One 5.00 Cricket World Cup 6.00 Breakfast 10.00 Saturday Kitchen 11.30 Great British Menu 12.00 News; Weather 12.10 Football Focus 13.00 Grand National 17.10 BBC News 17.25 Match of the Day Live 19.40 Doctor Who 20.25 Any Dream Will Do 21.35 The National Lottery Draws 21.45 Any Dream Will Do 22.10 BBC News 22.30 Match of the Day 23.50 Cricket World Cup 0.50 Grand National Highlights 1.20 Friday Night with Jonathan Ross 2.25 BBC News 24 BBC Two 6.00 Teletubbies 6.30 Balamory 6.50 Step Inside 7.00 Battink 7.10 Arthur 7.30 The Underdog Show on CBBC 8.00 Watch My Chops 8.15 Mona the Vampire 8.30 The Story of Tracy Beaker 9.00 Hider In the House 10.00 The Underdog Show on CBBC 10.30 Totally Doctor Who 11.00 The Story of Tracy Beaker 11.30 Fairly OddParents (RMS) 11.45 Sportsround 12.00 See Hear 12.45 An American In Paris 14.35 Lust for Life 16.30 Final Score 17.05 Meerkat Manor 17.55 Weakest Link 18.40 I Capture the Castle 20.30 Porridge 21.00 The Human Stain 22.35 Have I Got a Little Bit More News for You 23.15 Steptoe and Son Ride Again 0.50 The Announcement BBC Three 19.00 The Real Hustle 19.20 Top Gear 20.25 Doctor Who Confidential 21.10 Little Britain 21.40 Twelve Monkeys 23.45 Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps 0.15 Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps 0.40 Ideal 1.10 Rush Hour 1.40 The Real Hustle 2.10 Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps 2.40 Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps 3.10 Ideal BBC Four 19.00 Medical Mavericks 20.00 The Art of Eternity 21.00 Mortgaged to the Yanks 22.00 The Beautiful City 23.40 Spiral 0.30 Medical Mavericks 1.30 The Art of Eternity 2.30 Mortgaged to the Yanks 3.30 Medical Mavericks Ale Kino! 08:00 Hathi - dramat obyczajowy reż. Philippe Gautier, wyk. Kawadi Makbul, Noorullah, Begum Jamila, Sabu Saab Kanada 1998 09:45 O Angliku, który wszedł na wzgórze, ale zszedł z góry - komedia romantyczna reż. Christopher Monger, wyk. Hugh Grant, Tara Fitzgerald, Ian McNeice, Kenneth Griffith Wlk. Brytania 1995 11:30 Synowie wojny - film krótkometrażowy 12:00 Dyliżans - western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Claire Trevor, Thomas Mitchell, Louise Platt USA 1939 13:40 Zupełnie normalni - dramat obyczajowy reż. Graeme Clifford, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Delroy Lindo, Rosemary Dunsmore, Kevin Duhaney Kanada 2003 15:15 ale krótkie! Rapsodia Arzaka, cz. 1 - filmy krótkometrażowe 15:50 Wbrew regułom - dramat psychologiczny reż. Lasse Hallström, wyk. Tobey Maguire, Michael Caine, Charlize Theron, Kate Nelligan USA 1999 18:00 Chłopak na gwałt poszukiwany - komedia romantyczna reż. Kay Mellor, wyk. Kerry Fox, Ray Winstone, Ben Daniels, David Morrissey Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 Wet za wet - komedia reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Barbara Hershey, Danny DeVito, John Mahoney USA 1987 22:00 Uwikłany - thriller reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Ben Affleck, Gary Sinise, Charlize Theron, Dennis Farina USA 1999 23:50 Z namiętności - thriller reż. Philip Ridley, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Ashley Judd, Viggo Mortensen, Loren Dean Niemcy/Belgia/Wlk. Brytania 1995 01:35 Białe Boże Narodzenie - film krótkometrażowy 02:05 Oni - horror reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Jordana Brewster, Elijah Wood, Clea DuVall, Laura Harris USA 1998 Canal + Film 07:00 Bomba zegarowa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. David Arquette, Angela Bassett, Larry Day, Jamieson Boulanger Kanada/USA 2006 08:25 Deser Romans - film krótkometrażowy 08:40 Czarne słońce - film dokumentalny reż. Gary Tarn, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 09:55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:05 Kontrola gniewu - komedia reż. Steve Carr, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Wendy Raquel Robinson, Breckin Meyer, Amy Bruckner USA 2005 11:30 Sophie Scholl - ostatnie dni - dramat wojenny reż. Marc Rothemund, wyk. Julia Jentsch, Fabian Hinrichs, Johanna Gastdorf, Gerald Alexander Held Niemcy 2005 13:30 Anthony Zimmer - thriller reż. Jérôme Salle, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Yvan Attal, Sami Frey, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 2005 15:00 Francuski numer - komedia reż. Robert Wichrowski, wyk. Karolina Gruszka, Jan Frycz, Jakub Tolak, Yaya Samake Polska 2006 16:40 I uderzył grom - film SF reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Catherine McCormack, Edward Burns, Armin Rohde, Heike Makatsch USA/Niemcy/Czechy 2005 18:20 Olbrzymie posągi Buddy - film dokumentalny reż. Christian Frei, wyk. Szwajcaria 2005 20:00 Zabójcza perfekcja - film SF reż. Brett Leonard, wyk. Denzel Washington, Kelly Lynch, Russel Crowe, Stephen Spinella USA 1995 21:45 Czterej bracia - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Tyrese Gibson, André Benjamin, Garrett Hedlund USA 2005 23:35 Jarhead: Żołnierz Piechoty Morskiej - dramat wojenny reż. Sam Mendes, wyk. Jake Gyllenhaal, Scott MacDonald, Peter Sarsgaard, Jamie Foxx USA/Niemcy 2005 01:35 Moja droga Wendy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Thomas Vinterberg, wyk. Jamie Bell, Bill Pullman, Michael Angarano, Danso Gordon Dania/Francja/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:20 Dublerzy - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcin Ziębiński, Denis Delic, wyk. Robert Gonera, Andrzej Grabowski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krystyna Feldman Polska 2006 05:15 Kevin sam w domu - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, John Heard, Roberts Blossom, Catherine O'Hara, Angela Goethals USA 1990 Canal + Sport 07:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz fazy play-off 09:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 09:30 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 09:50 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Zagłębie Lubin - ŁKS Łódź 12:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz fazy play-off 14:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 14:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 15:20 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 15:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 16:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Lech Poznań - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk 18:25 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii: Watford - Manchester United 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 02:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Piotr Mikuła - magazyn sportowy 03:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Utah Jazz - Phoenix Suns Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 08:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Kamienice kolosy - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Niedościgniony - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Zabytkowa maszyna seniora - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 14:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Kamienice kolosy - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wiry wodne i pług śnieżny - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 59 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 60 18:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Meble - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Piśmiennictwo - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Torre Espacio w Madrycie - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Długie nieprzespane noce - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Winny czy niewinny? - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 23:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Życie od nowa - serial dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Katastrofa nad wulkanem - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Duchy - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 02:00 Kulisy tragedii: Wybuch gazu w San Juan - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Droga po trofeum - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Zabytkowa maszyna seniora - serial dokumentalny HBO 06:30 Oszukani - dramat obyczajowy reż. Anne Wheeler, wyk. Michael Hogan, Kari Matchett, Cavan Cunningham, David Geiss Kanada 2003 08:05 Hotelik w Prowansji - komedia romantyczna reż. Claude Duty, wyk. Marina Fois, Philippe Harel, Annie Grégorio, Sebastian Barrio Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 09:50 Fałszerski spisek - komedia kryminalna reż. Richard Janes, wyk. Matthew Rhys, Kate Ashfield, Tom Chambers, Tony Haygarth Hiszpania 2004 11:15 Bitwa o wyspę skarbów - film familijny reż. Gavin Scott, wyk. Beth Allen, Frank Brown, John Callen, Joseph Moore Nowa Zelandia 2004 12:55 Wielka przygoda Clifforda - film animowany reż. Robert C. Ramirez, wyk. USA 2004 14:10 Zabójcza blondynka - komedia romantyczna reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Kim Basinger, John Corbett, Annie Potts, Sean Astin USA 2004 15:40 Annapolis - dramat obyczajowy reż. Justin Lin, wyk. James Franco, Donnie Wahlberg, Jordana Brewster, McCaleb Burnett USA 2006 17:25 Anioł stróż - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Cedric the Entertainer, Christina Milian, Paula Garcés USA 2005 19:05 Pretty Man, czyli chłopak do wynajęcia - komedia romantyczna reż. Clare Kilner, wyk. Debra Messing, Dermot Mulroney, Amy Adams, Jack Davenport USA 2005 20:35 Venom - horror reż. Jim Gillespie, wyk. Agnes Bruckner, Jonathan Jackson, Method Man, Bijou Phillips USA 2005 22:00 HBO bez cenzury. Premiera Tańcząc z diabłem - film dokumentalny wyk. Gerry Easter USA 2004 22:55 Bardzo długie zaręczyny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Pierre Jeunet, wyk. Audrey Tautou, Gaspard Ulliel, Jean-Pierre Becker, Dominique Bettenfeld USA/Francja 2004 01:05 Anonimowi Krwiopijcy - komedia reż. Michael Keller, wyk. Paul Popowich, Judith Scott, Michael Madsen, Neil D'Monte USA 2003 02:35 Płotka - thriller reż. Rowan Woods, wyk. Cate Blanchett, Sam Neill, Hugo Weaving, Martin Henderson Australia 2005 04:30 Anioł stróż - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Cedric the Entertainer, Christina Milian, Paula Garcés USA 2005 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Księżniczki piękności - w pogoni za koroną miss 09:00 Księżniczki piękności - w pogoni za koroną miss 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 16:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 16:30 Rob & Big - reality show 17:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 17:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 18:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:30 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 19:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 MTV Club - hity klubowych parkietów 22:00 MTV Live: Avril Lavigne - koncert 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 00:30 Strutter - talk show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Poskramiacze węży: Wyprawa do Malezji - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Poskramiacze węży: Zdradnice śmiercionośne w duecie - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Ryś hiszpański - walka o przetrwanie - film dokumentalny 10:00 Łowca gatunków - film dokumentalny 11:00 Raj węży - film dokumentalny 12:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Siły powietrzne - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Potencjał lotniczy - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Megafabryki: Ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Lot 191 do Chicago - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Na skróty - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wszystko o...: Golenie - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Zagadka z Filadelfii - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Premiera Czysta nauka: Tajemnice Księżyca - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Powrót na Titanica - film dokumentalny 23:00 Zagadki śmierci: Duchy Titanica - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Grecki prom - serial dokumentalny 01:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 01:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 Polsat Sport 07:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Bahrajnu - 2. sesja treningowa 07:40 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz Ajax Amsterdam - NAC Breda 09:50 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Bahrajnu - trening 11:10 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - mecz Manchester United - AS Roma 13:25 Piłka nożna Puchar Szkocji - mecz Celtic Glasgow - St. Johnstone FC 15:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 16:00 Portugol - magazyn ligi portugalskiej 16:30 Krótka piłka - magazyn siatkarski 17:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Bahrajnu - retransmisja i analiza kwalifikacji 19:25 Boks Walka o tytuł mistrzowski federacji WBA - waga ciężka Nikołaj Wałujew - Rusłan Szagajew 00:00 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy TVN 24 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:10 Sondaż 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:05 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 03:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:40 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Skrót filmowy 04:10 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:15 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy TVN 7 06:15 Telesklep 08:15 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 09:35 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 19/44 USA 2000 10:35 Wielka mała liga - komedia reż. Andrew Scheinman, wyk. Luke Edwards, Timothy Busfield, John Ashton, Ashley Crow USA 1994 13:00 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 19/24 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 13:30 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 20/24 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 14:00 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:20 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:55 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 12/19 USA 2001 16:50 Kosmiczny mecz - film familijny reż. Joe Pytka, wyk. Michael Jordan, Theresa Randle, Wayne Knight, Larry Bird USA 1996 18:35 Zakochaj mnie - program rozrywkowy 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 20:10 Air America - film sensacyjny reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Mel Gibson, Robert Downey jr, Nancy Travis, Ken Jenkins, David Marshall Grant, Lane Smith, Art La Fleur USA 1990 22:35 Egzekutor - film sensacyjny reż. Charles Russell, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, James Caan, Vanessa L. Williams, James Coburn USA 1996 00:55 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 1/16 USA 2002 01:50 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 05:30 Telesklep VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Big in America - reality show 17:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 18:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider MiniMini 06:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 103 06:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 104 06:20 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 1 06:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 11 06:55 Krecik - serial animowany odc. 12 07:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 5 07:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 42 07:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 14 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 37 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 7 08:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 82, 83 08:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 10 08:50 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 48 09:00 Zdjęciaki: Zosia - program dla dzieci odc. 57 09:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 17 09:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu - program dla dzieci odc. 14 09:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 25 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 46 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 18 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 5 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 37 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 36 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 6 11:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 80, 81 11:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 9 11:50 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 47 12:00 Mój mały kucyk - serial animowany odc. 17 12:30 Kacze opowie¶ci - serial animowany odc. 7 12:55 Dziwny ¶wiat kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 1 13:05 Pippi - serial animowany odc. 10 13:30 Clifford - serial animowany odc. 5 14:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 100 14:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 101 14:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 102 14:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 10 14:55 Krecik - serial animowany odc. 11 15:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 4 15:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 41 15:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 13 16:00 Zdjęciaki: Hubert - program dla dzieci odc. 56 16:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 16 16:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu - program dla dzieci odc. 13 16:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 24 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 45 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 17 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 4 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 36 18:00 Barbie Wróżkolandia - Syreny - film animowany 19:10 Pippi - serial animowany odc. 11 19:30 Clifford - serial animowany odc. 6 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC One z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Two z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Three z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Four z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku